Equestria: Book 1, Solemn Shadows
by CynderFoot
Summary: Cynder is a normal girl in a normal world, well she thinks, and when a Furie attacks her and her friends; Warren, Graham and Lydia, she thinks otherwise. Their coach sends them to Camp Half-Blood, where they find that they aren't normal at all. Cynder falls for someone, but when the oracle of Delphi gives her terrible news, she backs off... What is she to do?


Let's just get this straight; I never wanted to be a demigod. It was probably the absolute worst thing that has happened in my life span, besides the death of my dog, Shelbey, of course. My name is Cynder Ann Moreland. I'm this poor 15 year old average New Yorker, right? Wrong. Inside of me I am completely different from everyone else. It all started last March. My boarding school was going on a field trip to the National Museum of Arts and Crafts. It was completely cheesy, like most fieldtrips Oak View sent us on. I was sitting with my best friend, Lydia Arson Alitteria, this beautiful red headed, freckled, green eyed girl that was really, really smart.

"Hey, Lydia," Amelia said and turned around in her seat.

"Go away, Amelia." Lydia muttered.

"Aw… is baby Lydia afraid?" Amelia teased, a crooked grin broad on her face.

"Stop, Amelia!" Lydia demanded.

I was ready to smack Amelia across the face.

"Amelia," I cooed. "Shut up, or I'll get Coach Fern."

"I'm so scared," Amelia said sarcastically.

"You should be." I muttered, annoyed.

Amelia bickered with us a little more, and then finally turned back around.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

The trip lasted about 2 hours from Harlem, New York to Manhattan, New York. Amelia, thank god, was quiet for the rest of the trip as well. Finally, Coach Fern stood and told us to line up and be quiet. Lydia got up first, and I followed gingerly as if Amelia may jump out at me at any second. We had boy partners to work on our worksheets with, and we had to meet up with them right when we got inside. My partner was Warren Domern, the nicest boy in 9th grade. I didn't like him or anything, he was just nice. Even if I did like him, I'd have no chance with him. I'm a short, brown headed, bluish, brownish, greenish eyed girl, whose complexion is a light olive. But when we went to go meet our partner, that's when things went wrong. A few tourists stared Lydia, Warren, Graham and I down as if we were a rotting apple. I gently nudged Warren's hand.

"W-why are they staring at us like that?" I whispered.

Warren gripped my hand. "I don't know." He replied, obviously confused by the gleaming evil in their eyes.

I was rather surprised by his grip, but I didn't say anything.

Lydia shuddered. "I think they think that we're food."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Food? How do we look like _food_?" I asked.

"They don't look human."

"True,"

We turned a corner and came to a whole entire room of Greek statues, such as Apollo and Demeter, the sun god, and the grain goddess. Warren kept staring through them like he had seen them somewhere before, but didn't let go of my hand. The coach was telling us how the titan Kronos had eaten his children, and that Rhea had saved Zeus, who had cut his father to bits with his own scythe. Then he began to tell us about The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Zeus was the Lord of the Sky, Poseidon was Lord of the Sea, and Hades was Lord of the Dead. Then he began asking us questions, like: Who is Aphrodite Goddess of? And: Why did Kronos eat his children? He turned to me and I swallowed hard.

"Why did Zeus chop Kronos with his own scythe, Cynder?" He asked.

"Um…" I blinked. I didn't know the answer. I decided to take a guess. "He wanted his brothers back?"

"No." The coach snapped. "He wanted to overthrow his parents and make the gods rule the world. He didn't like not being in power of everything. He thought it was unfair."

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"Alright," Coach Fern began, "Time for lunch! Everyone in a str-" People ran him over before he could finish. Graham chuckled and began to follow. Warren did the same, so Lydia and I went after them.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

The lunch room was packed with high-scholars and tourists, 3 of which were staring at the four of us hungrily. They were old ladies with a beret and paisley handbags. They looked about 100 years old and crippled, as if a car ran over them, but they were too lazy to go to the hospital. When I had to go to the bathroom and Warren, Graham, and Lydia had to as well, the old ladies got up and followed us. They followed us until we were so freaked out that we ducked into another room. Sadly, they did to. No matter where we went, they were still there, following us and staring at us like we were food. Finally, it seemed, they cornered us.

"Demigods." One snarled.

"Four of them." The other growled.

"Two are descended from the Big Three." The last grumbled.

I blinked. Demigods? Whoa, that can't be right.

Lydia whimpered. "We aren't demigods. We just wanna go home."

"Not happening, darling." The first snarled. "None of you are leaving."

"Nice to know," I muttered.

"Hush," The third snapped.

In a flash of ugliness, the three old ladies turned into creatures with jagged teeth, sharp claws, and wings with a span of about five feet. They jumped at us, but we rolled just in time.

"What is that thing?" Warren asked as he avoided another angry blow from the creatures.

"I don't know!" Graham replied and rolled away.

I screamed as one picked me up. "NOT COOOLLLLL!" I complained.

Warren called my name, but was interrupted by Coach Fern, who burst in with Chuck Norris moves, then made the monsters disintegrate.

"Reinforcement is on their way. Hold tight." He told us.

I cowered in a corner, breathing hard and unsteadily.


End file.
